


Девятнадцать

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Была глубокая ночь, а Поттер сидел на кровати Драко и определенно выглядел странно. В свое время Драко уже видел упоротые сны, но это… Это что-то новенькое.





	Девятнадцать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco at Nineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123870) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Ночью перед сном Драко открыл окно, надеясь на временное облегчение после душного вечера. Он ворочался в кровати и с удовольствием слушал, как дождь легко барабанил по стеклу. Завтрашний день обещал быть более прохладным и свежим, чем вся прошлая неделя, полная адской жары и головной боли. 

Завтра его девятнадцатый день рождения. 

Технически уже сегодня, хотя Драко и не знал, который час. Не то чтобы он ждал его с нетерпением. Он проигнорировал знакомое чувство тревоги, возникающее при мысли об очередном дне, и вытянул голые ноги на новые прохладные простыни. По крайней мере, сейчас ему было уютно и спокойно. Он уже засыпал, погружаясь в забвение, когда вдруг услышал шорох. 

Первая возникшая у Драко мысль: кто-то пробрался через окно. Он замер и, стараясь не издавать ни единого звука, нащупал палочку под подушкой. 

— Черт! — звучало так, будто кто-то ударился мизинцем ноги об угол. 

Драко увидел чей-то силуэт у края кровати. Наконец нашел твердое древко боярышника и вытащил его, приготовившись. 

— Драко, — в шепоте слышалось волнение или нетерпение, он не смог определить. Голос был знакомый, но… — Драко, ты… 

Раздалось несколько осторожных шагов, и матрас продавился, так как незваный гость уселся в изголовье кровати. 

— Ах, вот ты где, — странно, но по голосу казалось, будто он улыбался. 

— Кто это, черт возьми? — Драко сжал палочку крепче. 

— Это я. Гарри. 

Это и правда был он. Драко увидел его очки, едва поблескивающие в проникающем через окно свете. 

— Поттер, почему ты в моей кровати? 

Поттер засмеялся. Возможно, он просто пьян. 

— Это сюрприз, — он все еще шептал, — на твой день рождения. 

Просто пьян или просто идиот. И вел себя как-то легкомысленно. 

— Если ты вздумал так пошутить… 

— Без шуток, Драко, — он снова засмеялся. — На самом деле, это ты придумал. Подожди, — послышался шорох, а потом Поттер наколдовал тусклый Люмос, и Драко увидел его, сидящего на краю кровати и смотрящего широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Ох, вау, — сказал Поттер. — Ты и правда такой… Вау. 

Драко сел и прищурился: 

— Какой? 

— Ну, молодой. 

Что-то действительно было не так. Может, это и Поттер, вот только… 

— Какого хрена происходит? 

Поттер ухмыльнулся как дурак. 

— Я пришел из будущего. 

Сначала Драко подумал, что все дело в его волосах. Как ни странно, волосы Поттера выглядели хорошо. Но изменились не только они, а еще и… 

Поттер пошарил по карманам рубашки и достал что-то на цепочке, золотое и затейливо украшенное. Внутри циферблата находились крошечные песочные часы, сияющие в свете его палочки. 

— Я из 2005 года. 

Его лицо стало другим. Это, несомненно, был он, но другой. 

— Мы только что вместе отметили твой двадцать пятый день рождения. 

— Вместе, — даже путешествия во времени не показались Драко такими странными, как это слово. 

Поттер снова усмехнулся, очень тепло, весело и восторженно. 

— Да. Слушай, здесь немного холодно, могу я залезть к тебе под одеяло? 

Глубокая ночь. Гарри Поттер сидит в комнате Драко и утверждает, что он из будущего, и выглядит старше, и хочет залезть к нему в кровать. Драко и раньше видел странные сны, но такие… 

— Ты сказал, что ты, возможно, подумаешь, что это просто странный сон. Что такие сны часто снились тебе в год после войны. 

— Мерлин, Поттер! 

— Не волнуйся. Все хорошо. Я за этим и пришел: сказать, что все будет хорошо, — Поттер потянул за одеяло и толкнул Драко локтем, пока он не подвинулся достаточно, чтобы Поттер смог целиком забраться на кровать и спрятать ноги под одеяло. 

Он оценивающе осмотрелся. 

— Твоя комната лучше, чем была моя на восьмом курсе, — он сдвинул занавеску полога к стене. — У тебя тут гобелен и все такое. И твоя кровать удобнее. — Он слегка подпрыгнул, заставляя их обоих покачнуться. — Ты, наверное, думал, что мне дадут лучшую кровать, потому что я Герой? 

Это было дико. Поттер улыбался точно так же — чертовски нагло. Драко хотел бы ненавидеть его улыбку, но не мог, потому что она была такой заразительной. Очки — той же формы, но чуть более стильные. Волосы… кто бы ни давал Поттеру советы о прическе, он явно кое-что в этом понимал. Тот выглядел действительно хорошо. Чертовски хорошо. И его глаза были все такие же зеленые, и эти чертовы ресницы — длинные и черные. 

— Я не понимаю, — голос Драко звучал выше, чем ему бы хотелось. 

— Не беспокойся. Это немного безумно. Для меня прийти сюда и увидеть тебя таким тоже странно. Тебе девятнадцать, верно? 

— Завтра. Мне будет девятнадцать завтра. Зачем ты пришел? 

— Я же сказал, это была твоя идея прийти и рассказать тебе о нас и обо всем остальном. Так что все хорошо. В конце концов, все наладится, вот увидишь. 

«Все наладится», — звучало как-то пошло. Но это так обнадеживало, что крохотные мурашки пробежали вдоль его позвоночника. Трудно было не поверить в невозможное, когда Поттер сидел в его кровати и так ухмылялся. 

— Я знаю, что для тебя этот год точно не был прекрасным. 

Драко не смог удержаться от насмешливого фырканья. 

— Да, ты рассказал мне, — сказал Поттер. — О том, что пришлось покинуть мэнор, что в основном люди все время вели себя как дерьмо. О том, что ты думал, что просрешь свои ТРИТОНы. Не говоря уже о кошмарах, и… 

— Блядь, Поттер, ты вернулся просто чтобы напомнить, какой дерьмовой стала моя жизнь? 

— Нет, дело не в этом. В будущем все иначе. Я только что пришел с твоей вечеринки. Сейчас ты счастлив. На самом деле счастлив. Ты любишь свою работу, любишь путешествовать, и все хорошо. Нам хорошо. 

Драко посмотрел на него. Когда Поттер улыбался, в уголках его глаз появлялись крошечные морщинки. Он выглядел так, будто много улыбался. Но это все неправда. 

— Хроновороты не возвращают людей на шесть лет назад, — сказал Драко. — Можно путешествовать только в пределах нескольких часов, и в любом случае где ты взял хроноворот? 

Поттер поднял брови. 

— Гермиона — чудо. Она изобретает всякие штуки. А потом я утаскиваю у нее что-нибудь интересное. 

— Мои родители, они… — Драко знал, что это все нереально, он просто хотел услышать, что скажет Поттер. 

— Они живы, да. И в полном здравии. Твой отец ничуть не изменился, — на его лице появилась кривая ухмылка. 

— А чем я занимаюсь? По работе? 

— Конструируешь метлы. Ты чертовски хорош, твои метлы пользуются большим спросом. В последнее время ты в основном работаешь в Европе, — он смотрел на Драко сияющими глазами, как будто хотел, чтобы он поверил. — Но ты часто возвращаешься в Лондон, — тихо добавил он. 

— Из-за чего? 

— Из-за меня, — он посмотрел на свои колени, пряча улыбку. 

Драко покачал головой. 

— Это действительно чертовски странно. 

— Я знаю, — Поттер снова засмеялся. — Серьезно, никогда не думал, что все так обернется. 

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что в будущем мы вместе… 

— Ага. 

— Но… ты даже не гей. 

— О, так ли это? — плечи Поттера подрагивали от веселья. Он совсем немного поправился, рубашка подчеркивала рельеф рук, ткань плотно обтягивала грудь. Он выглядел как мужчина, а не как нескладный мальчишка, которого Драко видел вчера на Зельеварении. — Ну ладно, мне понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы разобраться в себе. 

Драко сглотнул, внезапно осознав, что его голые ноги находятся под одеялом рядом с ногами Поттера. 

— И это заняло даже больше времени, чем… Ну, чтобы понять, что ты… ты. Что ж. Прости, — уголки его губ опустились, он начал теребить окантовку покрывала. 

— Ты ненавидишь меня. 

Поттер поднял взгляд: 

— Нет. 

— Да. Мы ненавидим друг друга. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, сейчас? В твоем времени? Ну, может. Может, ненавидим. А может, и нет. 

— Да, — сказал Драко упрямо. — Я терпеть тебя не могу. 

Портер скривил губы в легкой усмешке: 

— Да неужели? 

Возможно, Драко сделал неверный шаг, но было уже слишком поздно. 

— Я думаю, что ты тупой придурок. 

Глаза Поттера засияли. 

— Боже, ты такой чертовски милый. Не знаю, почему мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы это понять. 

Драко не знал, что ответить. 

— Заткнись. 

— Нет, ты заткнись, — Поттер снова ухмыльнулся. — Я прекрасно знаю, что хотя ты и думаешь, будто я тупой придурок, ты также тайно мечтаешь обо мне. 

— Просто заткнись, Поттер! 

— И на самом деле, ты очень много думаешь обо мне, и ты… 

— Это все наглая ложь! 

— И я знаю все это потому, что ты рассказал мне это сам вскоре после того, как мы начали встречаться, и я также знаю, что ты дрочишь на меня. 

Драко вытащил палочку и наставил на глупое самодовольное лицо Поттера. 

— И я думаю, что это чертовски горячо, Драко. 

Лицо Драко горело, и было так странно, что Поттер назвал его Драко, но тот просто продолжил говорить: 

— Ты так горяч, и мне очень хотелось не быть таким болваном, чтобы это понять. 

— Ты всегда был болваном. 

— Может быть. Но сейчас я от тебя без ума. Мерлин, ты такой великолепный. Такой колючий и настороженный. 

— Ты ублюдок. 

— Я знаю. Прости меня, — сказал Поттер, ухмыляясь во все лицо. 

Драко даже не мог осознать, что сказал Поттер. Он был почти уверен, что этот сон станет одним из тех разочаровывающих сновидений, которые начинаются многообещающе, но потом скатываются в бессмыслицу, а просыпаешься затем неудовлетворенным и беспокойным. 

Драко опустил палочку, и Поттер накрыл его руку своей. Она была теплая, и Драко почувствовал грубые мозоли на ладони. Слишком реально, чтобы быть всего лишь плодом воображения. 

— Ты веришь мне? — спросил Поттер. 

— Не очень. 

Он засмеялся. 

— Ты сказал, что ты не поверишь. Но ты все равно захотел, чтобы я попытался. Ты запомнил, что день, когда тебе исполнилось девятнадцать, был таким паршивым. Мы подумали, что сможем немного скрасить его. 

Драко пришла в голову идея. 

— Чем ты занимаешься в будущем? 

— Я играю в квиддич. Летаю на твоих метлах. 

Почему-то Драко даже не сомневался. Он представил этого Поттера, подтянутого, повзрослевшего, сидящего верхом на гладкой метле, летящего с грацией. Большим пальцем Драко потер мозоли на пальцах Поттера. 

— Правда? 

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Это потрясающе. Ты потрясающий. 

Поттер пристально посмотрел на него, и Драко почувствовал, как кожа под пижамой взмокла от пота. Взгляд Поттера блуждал по лицу и спустился ниже к груди Драко. 

— Я и забыл, какой ты был тощий. 

— Я ведь не толстый в будущем, правда? 

Поттер залился смехом. 

— Видел бы ты свое лицо! Нет, не толстый. Но и не кожа да кости, как сейчас. 

Рука Поттера все еще лежала на руке Драко, легкими касаниями пальцев он выводил круги на его запястье. 

— Ты веришь мне теперь? Хотя бы немного? — его взгляд был полон тепла. 

Драко облизал губы. 

— Может быть. 

Поттер наклонился ближе. Сердце Драко готово было вырваться из груди. Быть так близко к нему оказалось просто невероятно. 

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы убедить тебя? — спросил Поттер. 

Драко почувствовал запах его кожи, немного пряный, а волосы пахли дымом. 

— Ты пахнешь костром, — сказал он. 

— Мы развели костер в саду на твоей вечеринке. Был такой хороший вечер. Мы сидели там допоздна, пока наши друзья не ушли домой. 

«Наши друзья», — так обыденно слетело с его губ. 

— Потом мы посидели еще немного. Выпили вместе по последнему бокалу вина перед сном, — Поттер улыбнулся, вспоминая. — И разделили остатки торта. И мы придумали этот безумный план, чтобы я пришел к тебе. Сначала я думал, что играть со временем — это плохая идея, но ты меня уговорил. Ты умеешь быть убедительным, — он пристально посмотрел на губы Драко. — Другой ты сейчас сидит там у костра и ждет меня. 

— Разве ты не должен вернуться? — у Драко так пересохло в горле, что слова прозвучали как шепот. 

— Время еще есть, — сказал Поттер, а затем наклонил голову, в его глазах был немой вопрос, на который существовал только один возможный ответ. 

У Поттера оказались такие мягкие губы. Сначала он просто коснулся губ Драко. Тот задрожал, но Поттер действовал так медленно и нежно. Он обхватил лицо Драко ладонями и мягко целовал, пока из горла Драко не начали вырываться слабые стоны. Затем Драко открыл рот и почувствовал, как в него скользнул язык, сладкий и легкий. Он ощутил привкус хорошего вина, шоколада и собственный вкус Поттера. 

Когда Драко представлял, как целуется Поттер, то всегда полагал, что это будет неуклюже и дерзко. Может, он и целовался так в восемнадцать лет, но Драко никогда бы не подумал, что все будет так, как теперь. Его поцелуи были уверенные и бесстрашные, а еще очень нежные. Драко таял, словно воск свечи, и, когда Поттер положил одну руку ему на грудь, а второй обхватил затылок, Драко застонал ему в рот низко и жадно. 

— Черт, Драко, — Поттер поцеловал его в скулу, щетина на подбородке казалась колючей по сравнению с мягкостью губ, — я сказал себе, что не буду, но ты такой чертовски…- Поттер скользнул рукой под рубашку Драко, его пальцы лихорадочно и властно заскользили по голой коже. — Ах… 

Драко выгнулся ему навстречу. Он не знал, что делал. Он захотел забраться Поттеру на колени. Может, это был сон, но тело Поттера ощущалось таким твердым и реальным, и он дрожал от жара и желания. То как Поттер смотрел на Драко, гладил его по спине, притягивал ближе. Его поцелуи становились все требовательнее, а потом он схватил Драко за задницу и притянул к себе на колени. У Драко закружилась голова. Он закрыл глаза, но все еще чувствовал Поттера, его запах, его дыхание рядом с ухом, когда он прижимался носом к волосам Драко. 

— Боже, я хочу тебя, — руки Поттера оказались под рубашкой Драко. Кроме нее, на Драко не было ничего, и он чувствовал, как грубая ткань джинсов терлась о его голые ноги. — Я хочу тебя такого, какой ты сейчас. 

Поттер коснулся губами его шеи и укусил чувствительную кожу. Драко застонал и схватился за густые волосы, сгребая их в ладонь. 

— Я не знаю, можем ли мы… Это неправильно? — зрачки Поттера были так расширены, словно два чернильных пятна, а лицо исказилось, будто от боли. 

Через ткань джинсов Драко чувствовал его горячий и твердый член. Драко заерзал у Поттера на коленях, всем телом прижимаясь к его члену снова и снова. Затаив дыхание, Драко наблюдал, как лицо Поттера меняется от желания, его глаза становятся мутными, а рот расслабленным. Драко хотел, чтобы он перестал думать, чтобы Поттер хотел только его. 

— Такое чувство, будто я изменяю, — засмеялся Поттер. — Но именно ты и убедил меня прийти сюда. О боже… Да, вот так, Драко, именно так. 

Драко поймал ритм, сидя на коленях Поттера, потираясь бедрами о член. Наверное, он мог бы заставить его кончить только от этого. Взгляд Поттера расфокусировался, дыхание сбилось, и он издал низкий грудной стон. 

— Стой, — сказал он, но Драко не хотел останавливаться. Поттер обхватил Драко и заставил замереть, его лицо стало серьезным. — Я не хочу просто… Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. 

Драко прижался к его шее и сделал глубокий вдох. Он подумал, как хорошо, что это сон. Он мог позволить себе делать все, что захочет. Даже стонать от того, как хорошо пахнет Поттер. 

— Хорошо. Как же хорошо. 

Драко начал двигаться снова, но Поттер остановил его. 

— Нет, — он ссадил Драко с колен и посмотрел на него, тяжело дыша. — Может быть, мы должны остановиться. 

— Чушь собачья! 

— Я серьезно. Не забывай, я знаю, Драко… Я знаю, что ты никогда не делал этого прежде. Может быть, это плохая идея. 

Драко уставился на бугор на его джинсах. 

— Твой член не думает, что это плохая идея. 

Поттер выглядел так, будто сейчас покраснеет. 

— И мой тоже. 

Член Драко натянул ночную рубашку, очертания были хорошо видны сквозь тонкую ткань. Поттер опустил взгляд, его кадык дернулся. 

— Ты думаешь, что все знаешь, — сказал Драко. — Но это не так. Ты обращаешься со мной, будто я драгоценность, которую нужно защищать. 

Поттер нахмурился и вздернул подбородок. 

— Я не такой. Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, — Драко скривил губы. 

Глаза Поттера сверкнули, как всегда в ответ на вызов. Драко подумал, что не так сильно он изменился. 

— О, но я знаю, — он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться волос Драко. — Боже, ты прекрасен. 

Драко пристально посмотрел на него, высокомерно задрав подбородок. 

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда тебя гладят здесь, — большим пальцем Поттер проследил линию челюсти Драко, и тот ничего не мог поделать — его пробила сильная дрожь. Поттер толкнул Драко на подушки и снова яростно поцеловал, заставляя страстно желать большего. 

— Я знаю, как чувствительны твои соски. 

— Полная херня, — ответил Драко на автомате, но Поттер уже прошелся по ним большими пальцами, и фраза закончилась унизительным прерывистым стоном. 

— Я знаю, Драко, что тебе нравится, когда я целую тебя медленно, снова и снова, так что ты чувствуешь, будто не сможешь этого вынести. 

Он дышал в рот Драко, влажно и жарко. 

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится сопротивляться мне, чувствовать, как я прижимаю тебя своим весом. — Большими пальцами Поттер все еще ласкал его соски, пощипывая их снова и снова, пока Драко не почувствовал себя так, будто он охвачен огнем. Голос Поттера стал хриплым и настойчивым. — Тебе нравится, когда я прижимаю твои руки над головой, пока ты кончаешь. Я все это знаю. 

— О, боже, — Драко выгнулся под его прикосновениями. — Да. 

Поттер пристально смотрел на него, упиваясь выражением его лица, будто никогда не видел ничего подобного. 

— Да. Пожалуйста, — сказал Драко. 

Поттер сел и стал расстёгивать рубашку, обнажая густую полоску волос на груди, которая начиналась между сосками и исчезала в джинсах. 

— Черт, Драко, — он покачал головой и бросил рубашку на пол. 

Драко просто лежал, наблюдая, как Поттер расстегивает пряжку ремня, а затем ширинку. Его темно-розовый член оказался толще, чем ожидал Драко. Поттер сбросил с себя джинсы и трусы. Драко представлял это и раньше, незачем отрицать, но на сей раз фантазия оказалась намного ярче. Как будто Поттер действительно был здесь. Как будто абсолютно каждая идеальная деталь находилась прямо перед глазами Драко. 

Когда Поттер разделся, он взял Драко за ногу и закинул ее к себе на плечо. Должно быть, Драко выглядел удивленным, потому что напряженный взгляд Поттера смягчился и стал обеспокоенным. 

— Не волнуйся. Я сделаю это хорошо. Обещаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. 

Драко насупился. 

— Как угодно, — он не боялся, в конце концов, это был всего лишь сон. — Может, ты уже начнешь? 

Взгляд Поттера прожигал. Задрав рубашку Драко, он коснулся его бедер, невнятно что-то пробормотав. Затем Поттер лег на живот, опираясь на руки и все еще удерживая ногу на плече, и придвинулся поближе, покрывая бедра Драко горячими и мокрыми поцелуями. Черт. Он подышал на головку члена Драко. 

Гарри Поттер был в его постели, черт возьми, вобрал его член в рот, о, гребанный же Мерлин, и это не сон, несомненно, это должно быть реальностью, потому что каждый нерв тела Драко пел от счастья, а Поттер смотрел на него, пока отсасывал. 

Драко сжал покрывало. Его колено на плече Поттера, член — глубоко у Поттера в горле, и Драко просто не представлял, как, черт возьми, заставить себя продержаться дольше минуты, но тут Поттер отстранился на мгновение и что-то почти неслышно прошептал. Он приподнялся на локте, а затем провел скользким мокрым пальцем по заднице Драко и прикоснулся к дырке. 

— Твою же мать, — кое-как выдавил Драко. Кажется, он сейчас забудет, как дышать. Драко трогал себя там раньше, но это было ничто, вообще ничто по сравнению с уверенным твердым пальцем Поттера, толкающимся внутрь нежно, но решительно, пока сам он ласкал языком головку его члена. 

— М-м-м, — простонал Поттер, когда скользнул пальцем внутрь, словно не он, а Драко делал это с ним. Словно это лучшее, что когда-либо с ним случалось. — Боже, Драко, ты такой узкий. О, боже. 

Он проникал все дальше, и мышцы Драко сжали палец, ему показалось, что он мог чувствовать костяшку. 

— О, черт, — сказал Поттер. Голос звучал надломлено. — Мне нужно… о, боже. 

Он толкнулся еще, похоже, настолько далеко, насколько только мог войти его палец, и затем снова взял в рот член Драко. Идеально. По всему позвоночнику Драко побежали искры, разливались волны тепла и удовольствия, пока эти глаза, упиваясь происходящим, смотрели на него. 

Драко потерял над собой контроль и качнулся Поттеру в рот, тот просто зарычал и вытащил палец, а затем опять всунул его, о, черт, полностью, и вместе с тем Драко охватила дрожь. Поттер снова отстранился, пылко целуя Драко везде. Его яички, живот, основание члена, о, боже, головку, ствол. Он прижался губами к волосам в паху, пробормотав что-то, чего Драко не смог разобрать. 

— Драко, — услышал он. 

— Аххх, — он не мог ответить нормально. — Да. 

— Я хочу тебя именно такого, — в перерыве между фразами Поттер вылизывал и целовал его. В голосе послышались умоляющие нотки. — Как сейчас, когда тебе еще нет девятнадцати. Я хочу взять тебя всего один раз. Это неправильно? 

Палец Поттера снова скользнул внутрь. Так глубоко, так хорошо. 

— О, боже, хотеть этого так сильно неправильно? 

Драко откинул голову назад. Он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, каково это, когда Поттер касается его там. 

— Не неправильно. Нет. 

Второй палец попытался присоединиться к первому, такой же скользкий, но Драко оказался слишком тугим, было почти больно. А потом Поттер снова принялся ему отсасывать, и Драко забылся и начал вбиваться ему в горло, и стало так восхитительно, так хорошо. Поттер так сладко раскрывал его, используя только свой рот, пальцы и бесконечную нежность. Драко чувствовал, что Поттер может никогда не остановиться, и эта мысль немного пугала, несмотря на то, что он дрожал от восторга. 

— Ахх, Поттер… мне нужно, — Драко даже не знал, что он хотел сказать. 

— Гарри, — ответил Поттер, кладя голову ему на бедро и криво ухмыляясь. 

— Гарри, — это было слишком. 

Имя, слетевшее с губ Драко, казалось более интимным, чем пальцы, твердо и уверенно растягивающие и двигающиеся внутри него. 

— Гарри, — не хватало слов, чтобы сказать, что ему нужно, но кажется, Гарри знал. 

Он позаботился обо всем. Драко чувствовал себя неловко, но Гарри подложил под него подушку и прошептал: 

— Ты так прекрасен. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы были вместе все это время. После войны… я так облажался. Я не видел… Но, боже, Драко. Я восполню все это для тебя. 

Гарри расстегнул его рубашку, прикоснулся губами к заметным розовым шрамам на груди и сказал, что в будущем они почти исчезли, и что Драко нашел какие-то новые мази, которые наносил на шрамы, пока они совсем не поблекли. . Еще одна искра надежды вспыхнула у Драко в груди, и он спросил о Темной метке, но Гарри покачал головой. 

— Она все еще здесь. Но люди в конце концов привыкли к ней, — Гарри продолжил его целовать, прерываясь на рассказ. — Война окончена. Давно окончена, Драко. 

Он легко уложил Драко на кровать, и пока тот держал ноги, как ему показали, Гарри начал осторожно и терпеливо входить в него. Он медленно вводил свой член, сознательно дразня, до тех пор, пока Драко сам начал жаждать большего и просить об этом. 

Гарри засмеялся. 

— Как всегда ненасытный, — сказал он, а затем обхватил запястья Драко и прижал их к матрасу высоко над его головой, и, о боже, ощущение веса тела Гарри было подобно наркотику. 

Драко начал сопротивляться, просто чтобы ощутить его силу, и Гарри жестче сжал его запястья и стал вбиваться в него яростно, уверенно и безупречно, и это было именно то, что нужно. 

Всего дюжина толчков, прежде чем в паху Драко начал разгораться сильный жар, и он почувствовал себя почти на грани. Он закричал, но Гарри не остановился, и Драко кончил, забрызгав длинными струями спермы их тела. 

— Драко. Бог мой, Драко, — Гарри выглядел так, будто сдерживается, затем он стиснул зубы и, не отрывая глаз от лица Драко, стал медленно, но глубоко трахать его. Один, два, три толчка — и Гарри, содрогаясь, с громким стоном кончил. 

Драко напомнил себе, что во сне он может делать все, что захочет. Неважно, как громко он кричит или как крепко обнимает Гарри. Никто никогда не узнает. 

*** 

Гарри снова застегивал рубашку. Драко был заворожен тем, как он похож на Поттера, но в то же время, как сильно отличался. 

Гарри искоса посмотрел на него. 

— Не знаю, что об этом скажет другой Драко. 

— Передай ему… Передай, что мне понравилось, — Драко подумал, что стоило сказать «передай мне», но это казалось слишком странным. — Передай, что мне это было нужно. 

Гарри грустно засмеялся. 

— Я не совсем уверен, что все будет хорошо. 

— Он… я могу быть ревнивым, — сказал Драко, предполагая свою возможную реакцию. — Но я также подумаю, что это… ну, очень горячо. 

Драко не удивился бы, если бы он из будущего точно знал, как пройдет встреча. Он вполне мог все спланировать и послать Гарри себе в подарок. 

Драко взглянул на лицо Гарри, поцеловал его еще один, возможно, последний раз. 

— Скажи ему… мне, что ты не мог мне отказать. 

— Я не мог, — просто сказал Гарри. — Не знаю, как я делал это раньше. 

— Ты сейчас трахнешь меня снова? — лицо Драко вспыхнуло от того, как это прозвучало. — Я имею в виду, другого меня, когда ты вернешься обратно. 

Глаза Гарри были очень зеленые. 

— Может быть. 

— Это хорошо? Ты и он? В смысле, ты и я? 

Гарри облизнул губы. 

— Хорошо. Очень, очень хорошо. 

Драко улыбнулся, но в горле что-то сжалось, а глаза защипало, потому что он так давно хотел Гарри, а теперь ему нужно уйти. Драко не знал, что хуже: то, что это кажется таким реальным, или то, что этого в принципе не может произойти. 

— Помни, — Гарри провел своей рукой по руке Драко, соединяя их пальцы вместе, — все будет хорошо. 

Он прошептал: «Нокс», и Драко, перестав чувствовать прикосновение его ладони, на мгновение подумал, что Гарри уже ушел. Но затем тот прижался в последнем поцелуе к губам Драко, и его дыхание было горячим и сладким, с привкусом дыма. Потом раздался шорох, Драко ощутил движение воздуха, а потом пустоту в том месте, где только что сидел Гарри. 

*** 

Утром Драко вспомнил о сне даже раньше, чем о своем дне рождения. В комнате все еще было прохладно, и какое-то время он лежал в постели с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая каждую деталь: вкус губ Поттера, от которых невозможно оторваться, его глаза, когда он смотрел на Драко. 

Глубоко внутри тело ныло, будто бы все произошло на самом деле. Будто бы Гарри действительно потратил так много времени, подготавливая Драко. Как он старался двигаться медленно в конце, чтобы продержаться дольше, как будто заниматься сексом с Драко было чем-то особенным. 

Если все это произошло по-настоящему, возможно, однажды Поттер мог бы вернуться снова. Он — Драко из будущего — не стал бы ревновать. Он знал, как одиноко чувствовал себя в этот чертов год. Какую безнадежность он испытывал временами. 

Драко решил, что если не поспешит, то опоздает на завтрак. Но как только он открыл глаза, реальность поразила его, как бладжер. Он и Поттер?! Еще чего! Драко скривился. Не стоит обольщаться или верить неубедительной лжи, которую выдумывает его разум. Смешно, но когда он одевался, ему показалось, что он все еще чувствовал запах костра, как будто тот остался на подушке или на коже Драко. Тупой сон. 

Он отправился на завтрак. От матери и отца пришла открытка. На ней был изображен ловец, взмывающий над ликующей толпой, вытянувший руку и почти что поймавший снитч. Внутри неровным почерком матери было написано: «Подарки — когда мы увидимся, дорогой. Работай усердно, хорошо?» 

Драко знал, что подарки будут маленькими и недорогими в соответствии с новым статусом Малфоев. В любом случае он, наверное, слишком взрослый для подарков. Он улыбнулся, глядя на открытку, и притворился, что в восторге. 

Он не собирался, но не смог не посмотреть на гриффиндорский стол, просто чтобы убедиться, что Поттер все еще тот же идиот, каким он был вчера. Поттер, конечно, был здесь. Кошмарные чертовы волосы. Худые плечи. Он поймал взгляд Драко и очаровательно нахмурился в ответ. Тупой гребанный придурок. Это был просто сон, повторил Драко. Он провел рукой по волосам, судорожно сжимая мантию, чтобы скрыть Темную метку. 

Драко опустил рукава, рассеяно потер запястья и вздрогнул от неожиданно болезненного ощущения. Он не хотел привлекать к себе внимание, но с изумлением погладил кожу пальцами под складками мантии. Это было как… Черт возьми, он понял, на что это было похоже, но не осмелился взглянуть. Не сейчас. 

Драко быстро закончил завтракать, не ощущая вкуса, а просто проглатывая еду. Затем он взял открытку и вышел из Большого зала с высоко поднятой головой. На Поттера Драко не смотрел ни секунды. 

Он резко повернул направо и нырнул в ближайший пустой класс, а затем закатал рукава. Драко посмотрел на Темную метку, как всегда искореженную и безобразную, поднял руку ближе к лицу и моргнул. На его коже виднелась череда маленьких, но отчетливых синяков, размером с отпечаток пальца каждый. 

Словно его запястье обхватила цепочка из крохотных обещаний.


End file.
